


Dressing Up

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven introduces the Gems to the concept of Halloween, and they dress up to go Trick or Treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/gifts).



> Written for radondoran for trick or Treat '14! I hope you enjoy!

“Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!” Steven’s voice pealed merrily through the air as he raced up the pathway to the Temple, sending his friends scrambling in surprise at his sudden appearance.

When the door flew open the three gems took one confused look at him and had four different, simultaneous but completely honest reaction to the way he looked. 

Pearl let out a confused gasp and tried to examine his face. “Steven, what did you do to yourself?”

Garnet took him in with calm regard. “Hello, Steven. Interesting costume. Why are you dressed up?”

And then there was Amethyst. “Oh man,” she said cackled. “Sweet cat ears, Steve.” She tried to reach for them and Steven ducked her touch.

“Aww, Amethyst, don’t mess them up! It took me an hour to get them just pointy enough!”

“Pft, nobody’s gonna notice if your ears aren’t as pointy as they should be.”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Pearl broke in, and she knelt and reached for Steven’s face.

“That’s why I ran here!” Steven enthused. “It’s Halloween! Come trick or treating with me.”

That declaration earned him a round of blank stares. “What’s Halloween?” wondered Pearl.

Steven gasped. “How can you have lived on Earth for years and never heard of Halloween?!” 

“We are kind of busy saving the world,” said Amethyst. 

“That’s not a good enough excuse!” Steven cried. “Every year on the last day of October, every kid on earth dresses up in a costume and goes from door to door in their neighborhood with a bag. They say ‘trick or treat!’ and then the person at the door has to give them something good to eat! It’s Halloween law!”

The Gems blinked at him, nonplussed. “Soooo you beg people for food?” asked Amethyst.

“No!” Steven cried. “You beg people for CANDY!”

He reached into the plastic jack o’lantern tote he’d been carrying with him and triumphantly held aloft a handful of various candies. The gems let out a simultaneous, surprised ‘ooh’ in response.

“These costumes can be anything?” asked Garnet.

“Yep, anything!” said Steven. “I’m going as Cookie Cat,” he said, gesturing to the plastic mask propped atop his head, the black bodysuit he sported, and the whiskers drawn on his face.

The gems shared a look. Pearl finally sighed and said, “as long as everyone stays safe, I don’t see why we can’t go.”

“Whoo, all right!” enthused Amethyst, running off to her room to change. Pearl muttered her worries under her breath and Garnet moved with cool elegance to her own quarters.

Ten minutes later, they all emerged in their costumes, and Steven cried out his glee. 

Amethyst had wrapped herself head-to-toe in toilet paper. “Let me guess, you’re a mummy!” Steven yelled.

“I didn’t want to be too obvious,” Amethyst said dryly. 

Garnet was dressed in a breastplate and skirt of leather and brown boots, a brass headband spanning the width of her afro and an enormous plastic sword in her head. “Woah, I didn’t know you could swordfight.”

“I have many skills,” said Garnet.

And then there was Pearl. She’d turned the shade from her bedside table into a tutu, had tied her hair back into a bun and was wearing a pink silk singlet under it all. To give the other three a hint as to who she was, she danced into the room balanced on the tips of her toes. “Neat, a ballerina!” Amethyst said.

Pearl winced as she came to rest on the soles of her feet. “Steven, I don’t think I can walk on pointe the whole way through town, do I have to?”

Steven shook his head. “That’s the best part of Halloween; you can make it up as you go along!”

“Does everyone have something to carry their candy in?” and indeed, all three did have something – pillowcases, a plastic dish and a tote bag. Steven pulled his mask back on. “Then what are we waiting for? Last one to my dad’s a rotten egg!”

The evening turned out to be an enchantment for one and all – even though along the way they had to battle a ten foot tall candy monster before reaching the safety of the Temple with their treats.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Steven Universe** , all of whom are the property of the **Cartoon Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
